


Desperate

by TwoWhovianHearts



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cock Rings, Dom!Sherlock, Frustration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sub!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWhovianHearts/pseuds/TwoWhovianHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt:</p>
<p>John. Sherlock. Cock ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt at the kinkmeme:  
> http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/3114.html?thread=9325610#t9325610
> 
> It will also be a section in Chapter Five of my WIP, which I intend to post soon.

'Please,' he begged, his eyes pleading more than his words.

'No.' Sherlock was having none of it.

'Please, Sherlock, I'm so hard it hurts!'

With a dark smile, Sherlock nodded. 'I know. That's the beauty of this. The delicate balance of pleasure and pain; that's your focus.'

'But, Sherlock, just please-'

'Enough. I said no.'

John whimpered slightly at the new-found stern tone in the detective's voice.

'Now, unless you want me to gag you, I suggest you be quiet. Is that clear?'

With his wrists already bound at the small of his back, and the hated cock ring secure, John had no desire to be made even more helplessly vulnerable, so he simply nodded, keeping his lips tightly sealed. 

'That's better. We still have several rounds to go, so if you want to come at all today, you'll behave.'

Sherlock paused in thought, before addressing the doctor once more. 'I think, this time, I'll just use my fingertips; I dare say this will be very interesting - more so for myself than for you.'

Crossing his legs where he sat on the bed, he stroked John's thighs, taut with the effort of holding him on his knees, before moving his fingers towards the purple member between his legs. 

Gently, with barely enough pressure to feel, Sherlock placed the very tips of his right thumb and forefinger onto the head of his cock. John gulped, but otherwise remained silent, as the detective's fingers rotated in small circles, moving the foreskin back and forth teasingly. 

'Nngghhh...' John groaned after several moments, and the fingers were immediately removed until he quieted. They returned to their teasing motions, and only stopped when John began panting with the effort of holding in the noises he so desperately wanted to make.

'Good boy.' Sherlock ran his left hand through the doctor's hair affectionately. 'We're nearly done, and if you keep up your resilience, I may let you come this evening. You just have to behave for me, okay?'

John leant into the hand, and nodded, breathless and pliant. He was so easy to mould into Sherlock's design, and this was the core of their relationship - the very glue which held it together.

'I want you to know that, as this is the last round, it will be also the most difficult. No matter what, I do not want to hear you. Feel free to pant, but one moan, one grunt, and it will all be over. You will go straight to bed without relief, and I will sort myself out in the shower. You don't want that, do you?'

John shook his head firmly. He was absolutely desperate to come, there was no way he'd do anything to jeopardise his chances.

'Good. Shuffle towards me a little.'

John obeyed, using his knees as leverage to rock forward, until Sherlock told him to stop. At this point, there was barely a centimetre of space between the pair, and the doctor was slightly unnerved, making a conscious effort to keep his eyes lowered. His line of sight was drawn to his aching erection, however, when Sherlock grasped it firmly in both hands. He began with slow, rythmic strokes, slowly building speed until John was close to crying out, his orgasm building, and then- 

Sherlock stopped, and before he could catch himself, the bound man growled in frustration, before realising what he'd done.

'No, Sherlock please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!'

'Irrelevant, John. The fact is, you made a noise - a growl, in fact - when I specifically instructed you to stay silent.' 

'But I.. it just slipped out, I'm sorry-' John nearly cried in desperation. He had been so close, and to have that just snatched away... he wanted to scream.

'It's too late, John. The damage is done.'

The detective moved behind his lover's back to untie his hands, as John hung his head, his erection only more prominent with the knowledge that he was allowed to do nothing to relieve it.

This would be a restless night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and come and say hi on tumblr: twowhovianhearts.tumblr.com


End file.
